Halloween Party
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: When Amy forces Shadow to go to Sonic's huge Halloween party, some unexpected events follow suit. ShadowxSilver Shadilver Oneshot


_=] I need to practice writing. I guess I'll write a Halloween Shadilver oneshot, seeing as we need more Shadilver in the world, and I haven't written anything in more than like, two months. =P It smells like pizza here._

"Shadowshadowshadow!!!" Amy ran up to the hedgehog, staring up at his ruby red eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You HAVE to come to Sonic's Halloween party!! It's tonight!!!"

"Why?"

"Because EVERYONE will be there!!!"

"And?"

"Ugh! Just come!!"

"Fine." Shadow wasn't happy with going to a party, but he decided that it couldn't hurt. Plus, it'll make Amy stop shouting at him.

"Yay!! You HAVE to wear a costume, though!" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why…?"

"Because it's a Halloween party, duh!" He sighed.

"I'm not wearing a costume."

"Yes you ARE!" She yelled at him. He glared down at the annoying girl.

"No I am not." He refused.

"Yes. You. ARE." She glared up at him with fire in her eyes. He took a step back. What in the world was that…?

"I don't want to dress up."

"Then Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Silver and I will just go to the mall and get you a costume!!!" He sighed.

"What on earth could you possibly want me to dress up as?" Amy grinned.

"I've got the PERFECT idea!! Be at Sonic's house at five sharp!" she shouted and ran off.

"That was awfully… random." He stood there for a minute, only for realization to overcome him. All in two minutes, an annoying pink fangirl got him to go to a party AND dress up_. God, what do Amy and her girly group of friends want me to wear? And why is SILVER going with them?_ He thought to himself.

Shadow reluctantly walked up the steps and opened the door, not feeling the need to knock. He was greeted by a pirate echidna, a blue mummified hedgehog and an orange two tailed… cat? He couldn't believe he actually went to the party, but nonetheless, decided to stay.

"Hey, Shadow!! Where's your costume?" Sonic greeted, noticing the normal-looking black and red hedgehog.

"Right here!!" Rouge came out, holding a black plastic bag which had red letters that spelled the words "Hot Topic". She snatched his wrist. "We're gonna dress him up, and when he's out of your room, he'll be amazingly sexy, so watch out, you might catch yourself drooling."

"Or laughing." Knuckles added.

"Sorry, Rouge, I don't roll that way. If you hadn't noticed, I like chicks." Rouge rolled her eyes at Sonic and dragged Shadow. He gave a pleading look to the three as he was dragged away into Sonic's room. After Cream closed the door, Shadow was dropped onto the ground. He sat up, and realized that everyone was in costumes. Cream had wings, a wand, a sparkly white dress and a fuzzy white halo above her head. Rouge had on a headband with two horns, and was wearing red makeup to match her devilish tail and pointy red fork… sword… stick thing. He looked over and saw Blaze also in the room. She wasn't wearing anything but her normal outfit. _Why isn't she wearing a costume…?_ He thought to himself.

"Because she dressed up as herself," Silver answered.

"Hm?"

"Blaze. She dressed up as Blaze the Cat."

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"No."

"Then how…?"

"Powers."

"Oh." he ended the conversation, having all of the information he wanted at the time. Silver's powers never seem to end; he's so unpredictable at times. Shadow's always learning something new about the off-white hedgehog. He turned to Blaze, another question coming to mind.

"Now, may I ask why you dressed up as yourse-"

"No time for that now!! You've got a costume to put on!!" she shouted, stopping Shadow mid-sentence. He tried to claw his way out as he was jumped by everyone in the room and was forced into what seemed odd to him. He was strangled by a black and red cape and was forced into a matching suit and tie. He felt awfully formal. He stood up and looked down at the suit.

"What on earth is this supposed to be…?" Everyone was silent. They all knew something was missing.

"Oh! I know!!" Silver ran up to Shadow and grabbed him by the back of the head. Shadow stepped back and tried to resist, but Silver held him in his place with his powers. Shadow sighed. _What in the world is this insane hedgehog doing to me??_ "Jeez, Shadow. You make it sound like I'm trying to rape you or something," he stated.

"I've got to stop doing that." He said to himself, before having Silver force open his mouth. Shadow tried to speak but all it came out as was, "Ahh uhh eh errr eh ah uh," Shadow made a weird noise as Silver shoved his hand in Shadow's mouth and clicked something plastic onto the top and bottom teeth. He removed his hand from his mouth and stepped back, smiling. Rouge and Amy were practically tearing the skin off their bodies laughing, while Blaze seemed quite unamused. Cream stood there, confused of what Silver just did. Shadow closed his teeth together, trying to figure out what was in his mouth.

"They're fangs!!" Silver said, smiling and giggling, "You look totally sexy!!" Shadow raised his eyebrow.

_How can I look at all attractive in this… formal wear? _Shadow understood none of what they had made him out to be.

"You're a vampire, Shadow. God, don't you ever watch Buffy?" Rouge asked plainly. Shadow shook his head, "Uh, 7 Days of Night…?" He shook his head once more, grunting, "Well, you read. What about Twilight?" He again, gave a no as a response. "God, some people just have no lives…" she sighed and walked out of the room, losing interest in Shadow again. Cream followed Rouge curiously. Amy shoved Shadow in front of a full-body mirror and he speculated himself. He _did_ find it slightly more attractive than his usual wear; nothing.

Silver smiled, "Even YOU think you look hot!" Shadow glared at him through the mirror.

"Would you stop doing that? I like to keep my thoughts to myself," Shadow was becoming annoyed. Silver made a pouty lip.

"Fiiine."

"Come on Silver; let's show the world our creation!!" Amy grabbed Shadow's left wrist and tugged him as Silver grabbed his right, and they dragged him back out the door. Shadow stood in the middle of the room as the whole house silenced, all eyes on him. Shadow didn't like the attention. A random whistle came from somewhere in the room and Shadow looked down, his face becoming hot from embarrassment. He walked over to Knuckles and the room became loud again. Silver grinned and licked the wet hand he recently had stored inside the vampire's mouth.

"He tastes good…" Silver giggled as he went to chat with other people.

Amy and a few other people had commented on the party getting a bit boring, so she thought she'd make it interesting. Everyone gathered around Amy as her voice echoed through the house, trying to get party guest's attentions.

"How about spin the bottle??!" a few people shouted, smiling, as others made unhappy grunts and mumbles.

"Fine, fine. Truth or dare?" She jumped up as nearly everyone gave a confirming look. "Alrighty, let's sit in a circle. I'll start!!" everyone did as she said, except Shadow, who walked the opposite way. "Hey, where ya going, Shadz??!" Amy called to Shadow. He turned around.

"I refuse to take part in your childish games."

"Awww, come on, Shad!! You can't ruin_ every_ party we go to!! Just act normal for once!" Sonic was disappointed. Shadow never seemed to do anything fun. It bored him. The hedgehog simply shook his head in response and turned back around.

"Dude, that guy's no fun." Stated a green hedgehog. He was very similar to Sonic, but had only two quills on the back of his head, and about 12 skinny, floppy ones coming out the top of his head like hair. His right ear was pierced twice, and he had recently gotten two piercings on the bottom of his tail.

At that comment, Shadow stopped. For some reason, that really got to him.

"Uh oh, Manic, I think you got him ma-ad," Sonic warned, smiling. Shadow turned around and sighed, like he usually does.

"Fine, I'll play." Everyone in the room cheered as he went over and sat next to Rouge, and to his right was Knuckles. He sighed as Amy looked around and stopped on Sonic.

"Sonic! Truth or dare?!"

So far into the game Shadow had done some pretty stupid things. He had to do the Chicken Dance, trade shoes with Amy, and lick the wall. He was awfully embarrassed, but not as bad as Silver. The poor guy had to kiss Rouge. Now, the game was getting more detailed and a bit more… "romantic", should I say?

"Shadow, truth or dare?" asked Rouge. He sighed.

"Dare." He couldn't believe he had to do something else just as, if not more, embarrassing. She showed an evil grin before speaking.

"Kiss Silver," she said, almost silently, yet everyone heard her words. Amy slammed her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing like the yaoi fangirl she is, Sonic stiffed a laugh before biting his lip once again and keeping himself from cracking up. Knuckles looked as though he was going to be sick and moved away from Shadow. Shadow, however, froze; as too Silver.

"W…what…?" Shadow thought maybe he heard her wrong, even though he knew he didn't.

"You heard me. Plant one on Silver, right over the lips," Silver's face became insanely red. He was slightly mad at Rouge for telling him to do so, due to her knowing of his little crush on Shadow. Shadow swallowed hard. He felt his face burning up once again, and he dared not look Silver in the eye. "Wanna waste more time of our game, or do you want to just get it over with?" Rouge was getting impatient, as were others.

"I-I can, uh, hold up the game…" Shadow spoke words he shouldn't have.

"The kiss has to be ten seconds long," she told him, making it worse.

"What?!" he nearly hopped up, but kept himself from rising to his feet.

"You procrastinated. Keep it going and I'll make it twenty," she warned. Shadow looked from Silver, to Rouge, to Silver again before crawling across the circle and pulling Silver against him as quickly as he could, his warm lips against the white one's. Silver squeaked into Shadow's mouth. Knuckles actually stood up and ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth. Sonic fell back laughing and Rouge was taking a video that was soon to be up on YouTube. (oO Oh god, what I'd give to watch that… xDD) Everyone stared as the two male hedgehogs kissed. "Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three…" Rouge counted, "Alright guys, it's been nearly 20 seconds past your limit," she said, but neither of them seemed to notice. Shadow actually heard, but couldn't move. Partly because he was enjoying the kiss, the other half was because, oblivious to Shadow, Silver was keeping him there with his abilities. Everyone stared as they ended up completely making out, tongue and all. Shadow felt eyes on him, but could care less about what Sonic and friends thought of him. He was kissing Silver and enjoying it. They were both on their knees, Shadow slightly higher than the other. Silver had his arms on Shadow's shoulders, wrapped around his neck as tightly as he could, his fingers playing with his raven black fur. Shadow on the other hand, had his hands on Silver's back, his right slowly reaching downwards for his tail. Silver practically giggled into Shadow's mouth as he felt the plastic fangs in Shadow's. Their bodies were pressed together as everyone in the room knew something was up. Either both of them were gay, or only Silver was gay and was controlling Shadow. The darker one pulled away, feeling as if he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. They both were panting as Silver refused to look around at anybody. Shadow however, turned his eyes from Silver's, to Sonic's. He saw his face and his face became as red as a stop sign and he rushed over to his side of the circle. He managed a cough.

"Anyways, uh… who's turn… is it?" he paused multiple times in the middle of his sentence to breath. Everyone stared at Shadow, and then turned to Silver, whose hands were no longer glowing. They all knew he was using his powers, but they didn't know the full story, though they thought they did. Everyone thought Shadow had no control over his body, and Silver could tell. He wanted to blame part of it on Shadow, but really didn't want to make him embarrassed and possibly more mad in general. Shadow was angry because he thought everyone believed him to be gay, and he didn't want that. He stood. "If nobody's going to play, I'm going to bed. I'm… tired," he walked away, but turned at the sound of laughter, "from being _up_ so late, _NOT_ anything else," he growled as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. Silver looked around the circle, all eyes on him. He gulped and turned to Amy and Rouge, who were smiling.

"Perhaps I should, eh…"

"Uh, yeah. Go before he decides to kill someone," Rouge commented and watched as he slumped up the stairs, party afraid and partly excited for what was going to go on between them. He wasn't sure how Shadow would react. He swallowed hard as he lifted his hand to knock on Shadow's door. He received a response before his knuckles reached the wood, however.

"Who- uh, just come in," Shadow was going to ask who it was, but really didn't care. Nothing could get worse. Or was it better? Shadow pondered this in his thoughts, but stopped as soon as he caught site of who stepped into his room. Shadow was sitting over the side of his bed, near the end. Silver slowly walked over to Shadow and sat next to him, staring downwards, afraid to speak. A few very, very awkward moments passed, as, to what Sonic and Knuckles would say, gay babies were born. Shadow never understood them. They told the dark hedgehog that for every awkward silence, a gay baby was born. Soon the whole house was saying it, but it quickly became unamusing. Shadow would have said the words "gay baby" if it weren't for what just happened. Neither one of them knew what to say. Shadow thought it was his responsibility to speak up first, "You… weren't forcing me into that kiss as much as you could have," Shadow didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, um… I didn't want to make you do something you felt uncomfortable doing, but I'm not sure how you're feeling…" Silver spoke for the first time in about ten minutes. He refused to read Shadow's mind, even though he easily could. He was afraid of what Shadow might do if he said anything about his thoughts.

"Well, I can tell you now that it wasn't a bad feeling," Shadow wasn't very sure of how he felt. Was it love? Or was it just the wanting to have someone to kiss? …Or was it both? He couldn't tell.

"Shadow, I really like you…"

"I know."

"How long?"

"Since you dressed me into this… "Vampire" costume, I could tell."

"Uh… so…"

"Yes, I'm okay with it."

"But how... err, what…"

"I don't know. I really don't know what it is I'm feeling."

"Do you want to try and tell me, or ask someone else less, uh... Me-ish?" Shadow looked down. What did he mean by "me-ish?" He took in a deep breath.

"I… I enjoyed the kiss. A lot. I have almost always felt shy and… not sure of what to say around you. I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. I've felt this feeling around other people before, too…" Silver felt as if he was floating. Shadow might not know it at the time, but he was admitting his love to him since they had met.

"May I ask what other people…?"

"Maria, mainly, for a short period of time, Amy… and then Espio… which I overcame quickly," Silver was shocked. He turned gay without knowing it. After having such bad experiences with females, he probably decided to stay away from them. Silver smiled.

"I… I think I know what it is that you are feeling," he admitted.

"Care to explain?"

"I.. I think it's love, Shadow…" Shadow stopped. So, what he thought to be false was now true? He really was gay?

"I see…" Everything seemed awkward, and probably kind of boring, yet chaotic. Shadow, still looking down, averted his eyes from the red and white boots he was still wearing, to Silver's hand. He'd seen others do it before, and knew what it meant. He reached his hand as slowly as possible to the other's, and placed it on top of his. Silver turned over his hand and grabbed it. Shadow looked up at the other, unsure of what to say. As fate would have it, Shadow grabbed Silver, and once again, brought him into a kiss. This time, however, it was voluntary. Silver's thoughts were so jumbled; he wouldn't have enough concentration to control Shadow if he tried. He kissed back, thinking he was going to faint. He almost did as Shadow's tongue slipped into his mouth. A camera was recording everything that was happening between the two, through the doorway. Rouge thought _she_ was going to faint. It was too romantic for her. She smiled and turned off the camera, turning to Amy and lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Alright, I'm done. If I watch anymore, I think I'd die." Rouge switched off the camera, handing it to Amy. Amy stared at it for a second and shook it around before realizing something.

"Uh, Rouge? You… forgot to put the memory card in…" she bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

"What??! Now I'll never get to sell these tapes!!!" she shouted angrily. The two homos stopped what they were doing to turn towards the doorway. Rouge squeaked as she received Shadow's glare.

"Run." Shadow warned the bat.

"Uh… what?" she asked before Shadow stood, releasing Silver.

"I said run."

"Eep." She squeaked as both Rouge and Amy ran, tripped, and stumbled down the stairs. Shadow stood at the top, watching them hit their heads together at the bottom, and smirked.

"I guess this party was worth going to…" before turning back to Silver, who had his head poked out of the doorway. "Get back on that bed," Shadow commanded. Silver giggled and went back into the room, Shadow following after him.

_._.' Um… ALRIGHTY. It's… 10:30 pm, so the story probably sucks. Plus, I think my mom read this. Let's see, what else… Um, this is obviously not as cheesy as some of my stories, but it works. I'm not sure what brought this on; obviously I needed to practice my writing, because looking from the beginning and comparing it to the end, you can tell I haven't written in a while. Please R&R, or I'll die. ^^' Try not to flame, please. XD I know everyone doesn't like gay guys, but some do, including me. I'm weird like that._


End file.
